The present invention relates generally to a novel door security device. More specifically, it relates to a portable security door stop assembly which can be utilized to resist entry of, for example, intruders and other unauthorized individuals.
The idea of a security device for a door to resist entry by unauthorized individuals is well known. Prior art devices have included a variety of door latching mechanisms permanently attached to, or built in the door. Examples of these devices include traditional dead bolt locks, sliding bolt locks and chain locks. Generally, the devices known in the prior art have several disadvantages. Many of these devices have to be integrally installed as part of the door, as is the case of traditional dead bolt locks. Such installations make the removal and transfer of such devices from one door to another very difficult. Other door latching mechanisms are installed onto the door and/or the surrounding frame by means of fasteners, such as screws or nails, as in the case of sliding bolt locks and chain locks. With these devices the strength of the fastener used often limits the amount of force the door latch mechanism can withstand. These devices also require special tools for installation and removal and are time consuming to move from one door to another. Generally, these devices require that the door be closed or substantially closed for the security device to be operative. Thus, if it is desirable to leave the door partially open, for example to provide ventilation, the security device may be inoperative.
Another concern with traditional door latching mechanisms is that they are often operated by a key or other implement. Thus, authorized individuals must have the appropriate key or implement readily available to unlock, or often lock, such devices. Further, the key or implement may come into the possession of unauthorized individuals, who may utilize the key for unauthorized entry through the door. This risk is particularly great in the case of apartments, and motel or hotel rooms, where numerous individuals have had access and possession of the key or implement to the door latching mechanism.
Other prior art devices have utilized various generally wedged-shaped components to secure a door. Examples of these prior art devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 804,585 to Depue, 943,791 to Russell, 1,676,284 to Powell, 1,939,402 to Moser, 2,459,070 to Gard, and 4,230,353 to Bjorgum. Such devices have several disadvantages. Since primary contact between the inclined surface of the wedge and the bottom edge of the door is maintained only along a line of contact, a minimum amount of surface area contact is available to resist the force of, for example, an unauthorized individual attempting to push the door open. Further if the distance between the floor and the bottom of the door exceeds the height of the wedge, such devices will not engage and secure the door. Also, many existing wedges cannot maintain their at rest position without sliding rearwardly due to an excessive amount of force being applied to the door by someone trying to push it open. Also, wedge-shaped devices are normally somewhat bulky and thus would require additional storage space if utilized, by, for example, a traveler in a motel or hotel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that is light weight, compact and can be easily carried in a traveler's suitcase.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that has a unique structure on its bottom surface for preventing it from sliding with respect to a support surface upon which it would be placed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that has unique structure such that any pressure applied to the top surface of the spring steel member adjacent the front end off the wedge block will transfer all of that pressure directly to the rear edge of the top leg member of the spring and force the rear edge of the spring downwardly against the top surface of the wedge block.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that has associated structure that can be installed on smooth, slippery surfaces such as the glass panel of a patio door to function in coordination with the door stop assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel door stop assembly that is primarily designed to be used with a sliding glass patio door.